phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Featured Article voting/2013
Archive of discussions of the nominations that were used in 2013 for August 2013 Nominated page: Ferb Fletcher *'Nominated by:' SunBeater3K *'Reasons for nomination:' This is a very well-written, well-detailed article that has not been featured before. Informative, contains a lot of helpful pictures, very extensive. (And it's on a main character, so it's an important article.) Nominated page: Skiddley Whiffers (game) * Nominated by: RRabbit42 * Reasons for nomination: This was a page that at first was poorly written and repeatedly marked for deletion, but a fresh perspective (mine, which was required to settle an editing dispute) turned it into a worthwhile page. Other people fine-tuned it after I got done and it remained stable for almost a year. Last month, one more new bit of information was added. The above two articles were used in the voting for August 2013 for September 2013 Nominated page: Candace Flynn *'Nominated by:' P&F fan92 *'Reasons for nomination:' This page has been worked on and is very long and detailed. This page is well written and has not been featured before. This page was previously nominated but did not win, but during that time the page has been improved and now meets the requirements to be a featured article. *'Reviewed by:' WiKiAN *'List of items that need to be updated:' A lot of repeated links. It is not qualified for nomination. * Seconded by: WiKiAN * Reasons for seconding: Follows all guidelines that I know of. Nominated page: Lawrence Fletcher * Nominated by: Eulgy * Reasons: If the other characters have good writing, this could be join them *'Reviewed by:' WiKiAN *'List of items that need to be updated:' Formatting and a lot of repeated links. It is not qualified for nomination. * Seconded by: RRabbit42 * Reason for seconding: Formatting and repeated links have now been fixed. A couple of links were left in the Background Information section at the bottom of the page as "reminder links". for October 2013 Nominated page: Perry the Platy-Bus * Nominated by: Mouseinphilly * Reasons for nomination: Another page that was poorly written and marked for being deleted; however like Skiddley Whiffers, it needed a fresh POV (mine) has become a very good page with fresh information and pictures. * Seconded by: SunBeater3K * Reasons for seconding: While the page may be short for a nominated FA, it is well-written now and includes a lot of information. It's also on a very unique topic that I didn't know about before the nomination, so I think it would make a good FA. * Reviewed by: WiKiAN * List of items that need to be updated: Infobox (optional),thumbnail size (currently at 150px, italics (AT2D and others aren't italicized). The page does not follow all policies. It is not qualified for nomination. Nominated page: Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown * Nominated by: Eulgy * Reasons for nomination: This episode is one of most favourite people episode because it's so great episode and the page is well-written. * Reviewed by: WiKiAN * List of items that need to be updated: Repeated links, formatting, italics. The page does not follow all policies. It is not qualified for nomination. * Seconded by: P&F fan92 * Reasons for Seconding: The page now meets featured article requirements and is well written. It is deserving of the nomiantion. for December 2013 Nominated page: Platypus Day *'Nominated by: Eulgy' *'Reasons for nomination: '''If Perry the Platybus is FA, Platypus Day can be FA. *'Seconded by:' WiKiAN *'Reasons for seconding:' Disagree with the reasoning, but meh. Nominated page: Summer Belongs to You (song) *'Nominated by:' P&F fan92 *'Reasons for nomination:' This song should be a featured article as it is the longest song played in an episode to date. Also, it is a well written page, and is deserving to be featured. *'Seconded by:' WiKiAN *'Reasons for seconding:''' Meh.